


"Camping trip"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few scary campfire stories Benedict holds you tight to comfort you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Camping trip"

"...and they say he still roams this very forest." Paul McGuigan finishes his campfire story, he's directed a couple of Sherlock episodes and is good friends with you and Benedict. A bunch of your friends came along camping with you guys and you all just spent the last two hours telling stories and roasting marshmallows. 

"What a story man! This has been fun you guys but I'm out, so tired." James said as he got up from the campfire and headed to his tent followed by his girlfriend Kira. James and Ben had been friends for years and really like hanging out when everyone's schedule worked out.

"Sleep well!!" Paul said with a creepy voice before laughing.

"I'm out too, great story Paul." Ben got up and held his hand out for you to take. 

"Coming with me darling?" He asked.

"Yes! So tired! Thanks Paul for the story, night." You got up a bit to quickly and ran to the tent.

"Babe, you okay?" Ben asked as he climbed in the tent with you.

"Fine, I'm absolutely fine." You look around nervously.

"What was that?!?" You scream as you heard something make a noise.

"Fine? Yeah sure you are. Relax it was just Paul going to his tent." Ben said as he sat down beside you. A limb cracked in the forest not to far from the tent and you twitched and jumped a bit.

"What's that?!?" You grab Benedict around his chest.

"It was probably just a small animal that stepped on a broken branch, babe." He chuckled at how spooked you were.

"It's not funny Ben..."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Come on lay down with me, I'll keep you safe and sound." 

"Ben?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm so fucking scared and now I have to freaking piss!"

Ben tried to stifle a laugh but it came out a little anyways, you slapped him on his arm gently.

"It isn't funny Benedict. Now what the hell am I suppose to do?!?" 

"Find a tree and go my dear." 

"Oh no, I'm not going out there by myself."

"Come on, let's go." Ben sits up and crawls out of the tent first. "Coast is clear, I repeat, the coast is clear." Ben said in an official sounding voice.

"Oh my god Ben would you please stop fucking around." You take his hand and cling tightly to him as he walks you to the edge of the forest to find a place to do your business. 

"Okay I'm done, let's go back to the tent." You finish and run back to the tent, Ben just sees you flash by and giggles. He follows behind and arrived shortly after you back at the tent.

"Come here sweetheart, let me hold you." He said. "I'm sorry babe, I don't know you'd get that scared. Forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you."

"I love you." 

"I love you too." You say and give him a kiss.

You both are silent for awhile.

"Ben?" You say, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

"I am now, what's wrong? Tell me." 

"Don't laugh, but can you sing to me until I fall asleep?" You plead him and rub his chest with your finger.

"If course I can. Let me think..." He replies.

"When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
No, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me" Ben began to sing "Stand By Me"

"So darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me  
Stand by me

If the sky, that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
All the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me" he paused to give me a kiss.

"And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me  
Stand by me" I started to drift off to sleep while listening to his soothing voice.

"And darling, darling  
Stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand  
Stand by me  
Stand by me" 

"Good night my love" he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.


End file.
